Remembrance
by XBrain130
Summary: After being defeated, Yuri reveals something of his past that will shock the Lancers, especially a particular one... (Angsty Predatorshipping, or SereYuri, oneshot, probably not so crack)


Yuri growled.

He almost managed to overwhelm the intruders, but now the tables were turned, he was being cornered.

The purple dragon roared at Yuya, the opponent, and the Lancers, the spectators of the Duel. Their mission was almost complete, Yuri was the last miniboss before the ultimate one.

3 dragons roared back: Odd-Eyes, Dark Rebellion, and Clear Wing.

Yuya shook his head. «I use both Overlay Units of Dark Rebellion! Treason Discharge!»

Dark Rebellion's wings unfolded, and cyan flames erupted from them. Then, purple lightning went between the two opposing monsters.

Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon  
ATK 2500→3750→4375  
✪ × 4

?  
ATK 2500→1250→625  
✩ × 7

«And because of Clear Wing's effect, using your Dragon's one is useless.» added Yuya, making Yuri twitch. «Go, Odd-Eyes!» he announced, his trusted trump card charging dark red fire. «Rasen no Strike Burst!» The dragon shot its attack incinerating the other one. «When Odd-Eyes battles a Level 5 or higher monster, battle damage is doubled! Reaction Force!» The red dragon fired orange helical flames at Yuri, who was thrown back.

YURI  
LP 3400→0

Yuya run at his side, already knowing what would happen now. Yuri struggled to open his eyes as his body began to glow. «Yuya... I...» The Standard boy grabbed his hand. «Don't worry. It will be done in a few instants. But I'm listening.»

The Fusion boy's eyes widened. «I'm seeing... hidden memories of mine...»

«What?»

Yuri turned to Selena. «Selena...»

The girl looked at him, «What do you want?»

«I know... the truth, now... we were friends... since always...»

«What?!»

«But one day... Akaba Leo appeared... he took us while we were playing together... he forced us apart... then, when he realized he could never restrain us from trying to contact each other... he erased all of our memories together...»

Selena was shaking, her eyes wide. «N-no... it can't be...!»

«In the next days, I felt horribly... I strongly felt that something important was missing from me... that bastard told be I was simply sick...»

He took a breath.

«I think that... my heart was struggling to accept the fact that I would never see you again... in the span of a few weeks, my personality changed radically... since then, I always wanted to hurt people... because I was always hurting for some reason I couldn't grasp... eventually, I went out of my mind... it was then that he must have realized that I could be useful for his plans... and sent me to capture your doubles...»

Ruri, Rin, and Yuzu gulped at the memory of their own kidnapping.

His eyes started to turn blank. «I... I had a crush for you... and when you was taken away... I practically collapsed...» Selena was kneeling besides him, and took his other hand, trying to cope with the sudden reveal.

Reiji shook his head, his hand balling into fists. «My father... one capable of such atrocities...»

«Please, forgive me for everything I done...» His eyes closed, and his body vanished in the light. With a sigh, Yuya picked up the purple-framed card from the ground and stared at it, with Yuzu going at his side. «Yuri and Selena... they were once like us, then they were unnaturally separated.»

Selena was hanging her head down, the bangs obscuring her eyes, her fists trembling.

Meanwhile, Ruri was comforted by Shun, and Rin just stood there alone.

«Selena, are you alright?» asked Yuzu worried.

Selena looked up, and turned to the Standard couple. She was furious, and apparently on the brink of tears. «Yuya, please... kick Professor's ass up to netherworld! This was the last straw!»

Yuya looked at her serious, and added the Fusion Dragon to his other 3 Dimension Dragons. «I promise I will. I'll do it, for everyone who was hurt by this war!»

As he spoke, images of Yuto, Yugo, and Yuri floated next to him, all with Yuya's determined face.

«And then, I'll absolutely bring back my doubles!» Ruri, Shun, and Rin smiled slightly at that, while Selena stared at the distance.

* * *

 **Yays for my 30th fanfiction!**


End file.
